


Holding Hands

by BloodyDevil



Series: Padawan Obi-wan's Adventure! [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Padawan Obi-Wan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23783944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyDevil/pseuds/BloodyDevil
Summary: Read the previous story in this series to get this one.This is really just explaining Obi-wan kind of coming out of telling his story to his hands being held.It's short and told from Cal's POV.
Series: Padawan Obi-wan's Adventure! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713412
Kudos: 54





	Holding Hands

Obi-wan’s admission that Vader was a Jedi was startling. Cal couldn’t wrap his head around how one of their own could _do_ that. Could _be_ like that. Trilla was one thing, but Vader. Vader was practically darkness personified. Rage. Pain. Swirling and permeating everything around him. 

Cal had listened intently as Obi-wan spoke. Finally an explanation for the horrors years ago. Something he had been craving since the Purge happened. Cal was staring at Obi-wan as he spoke, but Obi-wan was looking forward, a far off look in his eyes.

But movement catches his eye, drawing his attention away from Obi-wan’s face and to Merrin’s lap where she had pulled one of Obi-wan’s hands into hers and was gripping it. He was gripping back.

Cal furrows his brows until he looks at Obi-wan’s other hand. His fingers were digging into his legs as he spoke. So Cal followed Merrin’s example and grabbed Obi-wan’s gloved left hand, which immediately latched onto his own really tightly. Cal had minute regrets until Obi-wan started crying, well tears forming and falling from his eyes as he spoke about the Clones killing themselves. Then Cal squeezed back and pulled the hand onto his lap, covering Obi-wan’s hand with his other one. BD made a sad sound and started rubbing against Obi-wan’s stomach, trying to be comforting. Cal could almost smile. But he couldn’t, not with what Obi-wan was talking about.

It had never occurred to Cal that the clones were mind-controlled. All he thought was that they betrayed the Jedi, but the information that they had no choice, that when they got their minds back they couldn’t live with it? That hurt.

As did the rest of Obi-wan’s tale. As clipped as it was, he was projecting his emotions through the force. His sadness, despair. What hurt the most was near the end. Obi-wan projected a memory, rather than just his emotions.

Just fractions, just words, exchanged by Padawan and Master. But they hurt. So much.

_”-Anakin, I love you, but I can’t-”_

_“I HATE YOU!”_

It was hard to guess the second voice was Anakin, Obi-wan’s former master. Vader. The first was Obi-wan’s, it was sad, upset and struggling, but Vader’s voice was nothing but hatred.

That paired with the despair Obi-wan exuded broke something in Cal. He dropped his head on Obi-wan’s shoulder, trying to get his own emotions in control but he couldn’t stop listening as Obi-wan finished up his account. He wasn’t crying, not yet, but his mind was in turmoil and he needed to find his center. He should meditate. But he couldn’t bring himself to stand up, to leave. To let go of Obi-wan.

He should. 

But he couldn’t.


End file.
